


Love Story

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Love Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I don’t mean to be pushy or anything but if you have time can you write a fic about Sam and Dean both liking you while you are Cas’s sister? Thanks AND Can you do a long fluffy love story where Dean and Sam fall in love with you. (two different endings please) and at the end you get married happily ever after? Big girl please we don’t have a lot of those floating around. Thank you!!! Love your work!!! AND Request: Could you please do a fic with either Sam or Dean (no preference) x Reader but not a lot of smut? Usually I’ll read those too but I’m hoping to find a nice Fluff fic and your writing is really good





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know one of the requests asked for the reader to be a ‘big girl,’ but the topic never really came up when I wrote the story so it’s never specifically mentioned. I hope that’s ok.

Warnings: Angel!Reader, mentions of injured Sam, language, fluff, no smut

Fic:

“Sam, Dean,” Cas begins, “This is my sister, Y/N. Y/N, this is Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Hi Y/N, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Sam says, extending his hand towards you. You hesitate, unsure of what he wants.

“You’re supposed to shake his hand,” Cas whispers to you. You were new to Earth and didn’t understand human customs very well.

“Oh,” you whisper before extending your hand slowly. Sam takes the lead and takes your hand in his, shaking it enthusiastically.

“Cas’ told us a lot about you,” Dean adds.

“He - he has?” you question, “What has he said?”

“Only good things,” Dean promises as he takes his turn to shake your hand, “It feels like we know you already.”

“I -” you respond with a blush, “Cas hasn’t told me much about you. All I know is what my other siblings have told me in Heaven before I ran, which I have to admit weren’t very nice things.”

“I had to make sure that you really needed protection before I told you much about the Winchesters,” Cas explains, “I had to make sure you weren’t a danger to them before I brought you here.” You understood Cas’ concern, but it felt awkward that you knew almost nothing about the men who would be protecting you.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam says.

“Yeah,” Dean chimes in, “You’ll have plenty of time to learn anything you want about us.”

“Come on,” Sam says, “Dean and I can show you around and you can choose a room you like.”

“Choose a room for what?” you question, tilting your head to the side in confusion.

“For, you know, privacy,” Dean answers, “And to keep your stuff.”

“I don’t have many belongings,” you say, “Just my clothing and my angel blade.”

“They want to give you a space that belongs to you,” Cas explains, “That way you feel more at home.”

“Oh,” you whisper again. You weren’t sure this would ever feel like home, but the boys seemed determined to do what they could to make you feel like you belonged.

“Anything you find here is as good as yours,” Dean tells you.

“And if there’s anything you need, all you have to do is ask,” Sam adds.

“Follow us,” Dean instructs, “We’ll give you the grand tour.” Following the boys, you let them guide you around the bunker. Sam seems particularly fond of the library while Dean had an affinity for the kitchen. The thing that confused you most, however, was the dungeon.

“Did you say you have a dungeon in the place you call home?” you question.

“I had the same question when I first came here,” Cas tells you.

“Yeah,” Dean shrugs, “It convenient to keep your prisoners within walking distance of the kitchen.”

“Perhaps it’s just because I’m not used to humans,” you whisper to Cas, “But I find your Winchesters very odd.”

“It’s not just you,” Cas whispers back.

“We’re standing right here, we can hear you, you know,” Sam points out. You can feel your cheeks heating up and it makes the boys chuckle.

“I apologize,” you say, “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“No worries, Y/N,” Dean assures you, “We know we’re nowhere near normal, but I don’t think we mind. It makes life more interesting.”

***

Cas may have taken you to the bunker in order for the Winchesters to protect you, but you wound up protecting them in return. After living with them for several months, the bunker had become like home and the Winchesters like family. You’d begun doing everything with them and the idea of leaving them was inconceivable.

It started when Sam was injured on a hunt, almost to the point of death. Dean prayed to you for help and you instantly responded. You coaxed Sam back to life and healed his every wound, cared for him despite his assurances that he was alright. Dean didn’t seem to think he could thank you enough. No matter how many ways he tried to thank you, there were always more.

“How do you feel?” you ask Sam, using your grace once again to assure yourself that he was alright. You knew you’d healed him a while ago, but humans were so fragile and you were afraid he might break again.

“Y/N, I really am fine,” he tells you for what had to be the millionth time, “Thanks to you, I feel great. I just wish I knew how to repay you.”

“Dean already has, many times,” you tell him.

“It’s not the same,” Sam insists, “You saved my life. Every breath I take is because of you, I owe you.”

“No,” you retort, “You and your brother took me in and protected me from my brothers and sisters when you didn’t have to. That is more than I could ever ask for.”

“Cas trusts you,” Sam says, “And we trust him. He thought you needed help, so Dean and I were happy to give it.”

“Do you trust me?” you question, curious.

“Of course we do,” Sam answers, “I don’t know what we’d do without you. If I’m being honest, Dean and I both lo- well, we both like to think you’re part of our team, our family.”

“My family has always been complicated,” you mutter, “I tend to rebel against them.”

“That’s what got you here, right?” Sam asks.

“Yes,” you answer, “I stood up to my siblings one too many times and now they want me dead.”

“We’ll never let them have their way,” Dean assures as he enters the room.

“Thank you,” you say softly.

“Hey, um, do you mind if I steal Y/N for a hot second?” Dean asks his brother.

“No, of course not,” he answers, though you can hear the hesitation in his voice.

“Thanks,” Dean says before turning his attention to you, “Y/N, can we talk?” He nods his head towards the door, inviting you to follow, which you do. “I found him,” Dean tells you as soon as you’re out of earshot.

“Found whom exactly?” you question.

“The bastard vampire that almost killed Sam,” he answers, “I need to take him out before he can hurt anyone else. It’s too dangerous for me to go alone, but I can’t ask Sam to come with me either. Will you help me?”

“Yes, of course I’ll help in any way I can,” you reply, “Though may I ask why you’ve chosen me to help rather than Cas?”

“I thought it would be nice to have some time together … you know, alone,” he rubs his hand against the back of his neck as he speaks.

“Alone?” you press.

“Well, yeah, it’s just that after Sam got hurt you’ve been spending a lot of time with him. I mean he’s got you reading books to him. You’re teaching him Enochian for God’s sake,” Dean replies.

“What does my father have to do with it?” you ask.

“It’s just an expression,” he laughs, “But I really would like to spend some alone time with you. You’ve been living here for months and we’ve never really gotten to know each other, not as well as you know Sam anyway. You and Sam have … I don’t know, certain things that you do together, like the books. I thought maybe we could find something like that, something that only we do.”

“I would like that,” you tell him.

“Awesome!” Dean says with a smile, “Like maybe we could start with hunting together and seeing where that takes us.”

“Should we go now?” you question. Dean nods in response, eager to get going.

After saying goodbye to Sam, you leave with Dean. Sam seemed reluctant to stay behind, but ultimately agreed. You offer to fly Dean to the vampire’s nest, but he refuses, instead opting for his beloved car.

As Dean drives, you can’t help but think about the hug Sam had given you before you left. The way his arms had wrapped around you, the way he held you tightly to him, the way he whispered ‘stay safe’ in your ear. You can’t keep the thoughts from running through your mind.

“Y/N?” Dean asks, his eyes turning from the road for half a second to look at you, “Everything alright?”

“Hmm?” you ask, coming back to the present, “Yes, quite alright. I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Dean asks.

“Sam,” you answer.

“Oh,” Dean says, almost sadly. Looking to him, you notice his smile has faded.

“Are you thinking about something as well?” you ask him.

“Naw,” Dean answers, “Just concentrating on the road.”

“You seem distracted,” you point out, wondering what had put him in this state.

“It’s nothing,” Dean states, “Let’s turn on some music.” Dean reaches towards the radio, turning it on. Music begins pouring through the speakers and before long, you find yourself tapping your fingers along with the beat.

“What is this?” you ask.

“AC/DC,” Dean answers, “You like it?”

“I do,” you tell him.

“Well, if you like this, I have some other stuff I think you’d like,” Dean continues.

“Maybe that could be ‘our thing,’” you suggest, “Music I mean.”

“Sure!” Dean agrees, his smile returning, “Maybe movies too. You’re missing out on all kinds of great stories.”

“And these are stories I couldn’t read in a book?” you question.

“Books,” Dean huffs, “Sam is turning you into such a nerd.”

“Is being a nerd a bad thing?” you ask him.

“No,” Dean assures you with a laugh, “It actually makes you kinda hot.”

“What does reading books have to do with my body temperature?” you question, head tilted to the side.

“I love you,” Dean laughs, but his face quickly loses all expression, “I mean, I love the things you say.” The conversation dies down and you find yourself staring at the man next to you.

Did he mean what he said when he said he loved you? It seemed odd, love was a foreign emotion, but you liked the idea. You’d read about the feeling in books and begun to long for that attachment, for someone to feel that attachment to you.

Thoughts begin running through your mind, thoughts of how attached you’d become to the Winchesters. The feelings you had for them were unlike anything you’d ever felt before. You wondered if either of them had developed similar feelings for you.

Dean keeps his eyes on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles turn white. “It’s getting late,” he finally says, breaking the silence, “Are you tired? We should find a place to stop.”

“I’m an angel, Dean,” you inform him, “I don’t sleep.”

“Yeah, right, that was a dumb question,” he mutters.

“No, it was thoughtful,” you correct him, “Thank you for thinking of me. Besides, I know you need rest. Let’s find a motel to stop at.” Dean swallows thickly and nods.

When you find a motel, Dean pulls into a parking space and cuts off the engine. He heads into the lobby in order to check in and finally comes back with a key. You follow him to the room before Dean turns to face you. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he says as soon as he opens the door, “I’m tried to get a room with two beds, but they only had a room with one. I’ll sleep on the couch if you want.” You can tell he’s about to continue, but you cut him off.

“Dean, once again, I don’t sleep,” you tell him, “The bed is yours.”

“Well, you are coming in right?” he questions, “Just because you don’t sleep doesn’t mean you can’t relax. Besides I don’t wanna leave you out here all night.”

“Thank you,” you say as you take a seat on the sofa.

“Hey, maybe we can watch some TV before I go to sleep,” Dean suggests.

“I’d like that,” you tell him.

“Take a seat on the bed,” he instructs, “See if you can find something for us to watch. I’ll be right back.” Dean grabs his bag of clothing before heading to the bathroom.

You do as Dean had suggested, taking a seat on the bed before reaching for the remote. After turning on the TV, you begin flipping through the channels, unsure of what to watch. Finally, you find something that catches your attention. Two people lie together on a bed, one above the other, moans escaping their lips. You tilt your head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on.

“What did you find?” Dean asks as he comes back from the bathroom, now wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When he looks at the screen, he lunges forward, grabbing the remote from your hands. “Shit,” Dean grumbles, “Shit, shit, shit.” He slams the buttons, desperate to change the channel.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“You can’t watch that kind of stuff,” Dean answers.

“Why not?” you ask him.

“Because if Sam or Cas found out I corrupted you like that, they’d kill me,” Dean answers.

“Why?” you ask.

“Because, you know, they care about you,” Dean answers, “Sam loves you and if I ever did anything to hurt you or change you, he’d kill me.”

“Sam is my friend,” you tell him, “Of course he wouldn’t want you to hurt me.”

“He loves you,” Dean repeats, “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Even if Sam did love me, how would you know?” you ask him.

“We’ve talked about it,” Dean admits, “And I love you too. I didn’t want to tell you because I know you’ll never love me, but when it slipped earlier I thought that maybe … . well, never mind, it doesn’t matter.” You sit silently, looking at him wide eyed. “Y/N?” Dean asks. He moves towards you, but before he can get too close, you fly to your room in the bunker. You wanted to be alone in a place that seemed safe.

Hearing Dean say the words, admit his feelings and Sam’s, it didn’t seem real. You weren’t sure if he meant what he said or if he was playing a trick on you. Dean had said that Sam loved you, but that didn’t seem possible. Sam had never told you of any feelings he had for you, but maybe he was nervous to tell you how he felt. You couldn’t blame him; you’d kept your growing feelings for the brothers secret and you probably never would’ve even considered telling them if Dean hadn’t shared his feelings first.

The ringing of your phone brings the rambling in your mind to a halt. Pulling out your phone, find Dean’s name on the screen. You quickly put it back down, not wanting to answer. He’d confessed his feelings and you’d abandoned him, what must he think of you? He may be calling to tell you he never wanted to see you again. Everything seemed so confusing.

Dean calls several times, but you don’t answer. You wouldn’t know what to say anyway. Finally the calls stop, but that’s when you hear Sam calling for you. “Y/N, are you here?” Sam calls, “If you’re here, tell me, please. Dean’s really worried about you.”

It takes him a minute, but he finally comes to your door and knocks, trying the handle. You quickly use your grace to lock the door, not sure you wanted to see him either.

“Y/N? I know you’re in there,” Sam says, “What happened out there? Dean said you guys were talking and then you just flew away.”

“Dean said he loved me,” you say, just loud enough for Sam to hear through the door.

“When? Just now?” Sam asks.

“He also said you love me,” you tell him. Sam remains quiet. “Sam? Are you still there?” you ask him.

“Dean wasn’t supposed to say anything,” Sam replies.

“Then it’s true?” you question.

“Y/N, let me in so we can talk,” Sam pleads.

“Is it true?” you press.

Sam pauses before answering, “Yeah, it’s true, but you weren’t supposed to find out like that. You weren’t supposed to find out at all. I know you don’t feel the same way, so there wasn’t any point in saying anything. I’m sorry that Dean upset you. Could you unlock the door and let me in?”

You don’t answer. Sam loved you, Dean loved you, but neither of them thought you loved them in return. Sure, you cared about them both, but did you really love either of them? Was what you felt for them love, or something else? Had you really been that good at hiding your feelings?

When Sam seems to accept that you won’t be opening the door, he presses his back to it and you hear him slide to the floor. You continue to think things over for what seems like hours upon hours. Sam stays right outside the door, waiting for you to talk to him, but you don’t.

“Where is she?” you hear Dean call out, “Is she still in her room?”

“Yeah,” Sam answers, his voice becoming lower as Dean walks closer to your door, “She’s been in there since she ran. She won’t come out or unlock the door, she won’t even talk to me.” You can hear Sam pushing himself up from the floor.

“Y/N,” Dean says loudly as he knocks on the door. When you don’t answer, he continues, “Why the Hell did you take off like that? You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” you tell him, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You could’ve been anywhere,” Dean continues, “You could’ve been hurt or killed for all I knew. Sam and I are supposed to be protecting you, Cas would’ve killed us if you got hurt.”

“Dean, stop it,” Sam whispers, “You’ve done enough already.”

“Me?” Dean asks angrily, “At least I had the guts to tell her how I feel. You just sat here, pining away, hoping that one day she’d be more than just a friend you lend books to.”

“Look at yourself,” Sam scoffs, “Stealing Y/N away to go on hunts with you. What? Did you hope that going on hunts without me would make her see you in a different light? Maybe she’d love you if I weren’t in the way right?”

“Stop it!” you shout, using your grace to unlock the door before you reach it, “I can’t stand to hear you fight like this.” Both of them look surprised as you pull the door open. “I don’t know how I feel,” you continue, “Human emotion isn’t something I’m used to and I’m confused. I need time to think and having the two of you fighting like this isn’t helping.”

“Sorry,” both of them mumble. Each of them shuffle their feet, avoiding your gaze.

“You both love me?” you ask them.

“Yeah,” Dean answers.

“Yes,” Sam replies at the same time. You nod in understanding.

“I care about both of you,” you tell them, “I count you both as my closest friends and I would do anything to protect you both. I don’t know if that means that I love either of you, but I need time to think about it. Is that alright?”

“Of course it’s alright,” Dean tells you, “I sprung this on you and I understand if you need time.”

“We’ll give you as much time as you need,” Sam agrees.

***

Both boys gave you time to think. They didn’t pressure you, but you could tell they were both trying to win your affection. You went on the hunt with Dean, tracking down and ganking the vampire that had tried to kill Sam.

Dean tried to stay close to you when he could, watching movies and TV shows with you. Sometimes you’d sit in comfortable silence and just listen to songs together while lying on your bed or his. He taught you so much about humanity and you’d started teaching him more about angels in return.

At the same time, you kept teaching Sam Enochian. He was a fast learner and you could tell he was pretending to make mistakes so that he could spend more time with you. Sam would leave little notes in books he leant you, always telling you to have a good day and reminding you of how important you were to him. No matter what they said, they always made you smile.

It took time, but eventually you discovered what your feelings meant. Emotions and feelings were beginning to make sense. You were falling in love and you knew you needed to say something.


	2. Love Story - Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending to ‘Love Story’ where the reader chooses to be with Dean.

Warnings: Fluff, no smut

Fic:

Dean was right, he didn’t know you as well as Sam did; but after spending more time with him, you fell in love. He was kind, brave, gentle, patient, forgiving, and the list went on. You cared for both of the Winchesters, but you started to see that the feelings you had for Dean were different than the ones you had for Sam.

“Dean, I love you,” the words slip out without you even having to think about it. The music you were listening to was so loud that you weren’t sure he even heard you. You keep your eyes up on the spot on the ceiling right above where you lie on the bed, but Dean turns his head to look at you.

“Yeah?” he asks you. His hand slips into yours, fingers interlacing. You turn to look at him and his grin makes you smile.

“I love you,” you repeat. Dean’s smile only grows.

“You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that,” Dean says as he turns on the bed so that he’s lying on his side. His free hand comes up to cup your cheek, thumb tracing along your cheekbone. Reaching up, you tangle your fingers into his hair and bring his lips to yours.

***

When Dean asked you to marry him, you said yes without hesitation. The two of you had been out on a hunt and Dean had gotten hurt. You sat on the hood of his Impala as you healed him, Dean looking up at the stars as he waited for the pain to subside. As soon as he was healed, he asked you the question and pulled a ring from his pocket, playing with it as he nervously waited for you’d answer.

You were so excited to marry him and Dean was just as excited. Despite his feelings for you, Sam was happy for the two of you. He wanted what was best for you and his brother and if that meant the two of you being together, he supported it.

Sam was there for your wedding, and so was Cas. You brother had been wary of the attachment between you and Dean in the beginning, but he finally came to accept it and eventually encourage it. Cas even told you he was glad that he brought you into Dean’s life. Dean needed you and he suspected that you needed Dean as well.

When the day of the wedding finally came, you were a mess of nerves. You had become use to feeling and expressing your emotions and now they were making you shaky. Your heart races as you meet Dean at the altar. He takes your hands in his, thumbs tracing your knuckles. “I love you,” Dean mouths as the ceremony begins, some of your nervousness subsiding. You smile in response, waiting for your chance to say ‘I do.’

Both of you say your vows and exchange rings, saying ‘I do’ with no regrets whatsoever. When you hear the words, “You may now kiss the bride,” you take a step forward. Dean wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him, smiling as he holds you close. Reaching up, you cup his face between your hands and guide his lips to yours, kissing your husband for the first time.


	3. Love Story - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending to ‘Love Story’ where the reader chooses to be with Sam

Warnings: Fluff, no smut

Fic:

The first time you knew you loved Sam, he was sitting beside you trying to learn Enochian. He was trying to learn a particularly hard phrase, pointing to each word on the page as he read it. When he pronounced one of the words wrong, you quickly pointed to the word to correct him.

You lost all train of thought as your hand brushed his. Your words stumbled out of your mouth and your cheeks grew hot as a blush rose to them. Sam tilted his head to the side, watching you, and you had to look away.

At the time, you kept your feelings to yourself. You were sure Sam could see it, but you decided not to say anything. Instead, you decided to find a book Sam had never read and give it to him as a gift. On the last page, you left a note; OLANI HOATH OL. You knew he would be able to translate.

It had been two days since you’d given him the book and you were still waiting for him to find the note. Maybe it would’ve been wiser to put the note in the middle somewhere, but that seemed less romantic somehow.

You decided to watch a movie with Dean while you waited for Sam to find the note. Dean had become your best friend and you loved him, but in a different way than you loved Sam. You had told Dean about your plans and he was happy for you, though he teased you about how you’d decided to share your feelings. Dean still harbored feelings for you, but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of you and Sam, he cared about you both too much. Nudging Dean in the side you turn your attention back to the screen. You had been thoroughly absorbed in the movie until you hear Sam’s quick footsteps. 

“I love you too,” Sam says as he enters the room, holding the note in his hand.

***

Sam proposed in the same way you had confessed your love. A little note, folded in half and tucked between two pages of a book he had given you. When you unfolded the note, his proposal was written out across the paper, professing his love for you and asking you to marry him. You hunted him down and said ‘yes’ the second you saw him.

Your wedding was a small affair, but it was one of the happiest days of your existence. Cas and Dean were both there to support you, though Cas had confessed his worry about you attaching yourself to a Winchester.

Sam holds your hands in his, and you can tell he is just as nervous as you are. It gives you comfort. You both say ‘I do’ without any hint of hesitation. As soon as he’s told that he may kiss the bride, Sam pulls you to him. He wraps one arm around your waist and holds the nape of your neck with his other hand.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers as you slide your hands up his chest and drape your arms over his shoulders.

“I love you too, Sam,” you whisper back before he captures your lips, kissing you long and deep, making sure your first kiss as husband and wife was one to remember.


End file.
